


One Of Those Days

by CrucioAndCoffee



Series: We Bleed Ambrosia and Ichor Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alectrix, Auror!Alecto, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, bipolar!bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: Keeping their relationship under wraps is hard, and Bellatrix has a bad day only to be comforted by Alecto.





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff... Evil but cute. Also please just at this point always assume Bellatrix is bipolar in my fics. It does talk a little bit about the depression side of bipolar so warning.

The sky held dark clouds above everyone’s heads; Alecto pulled her scarf closer to her face and hood up as the rain drizzled down. She was only meters away from a supply shop in Diagon Alley. Her office was running low on everything, and Moody sent her off to restock. Years of auror training to be an errand girl. Alecto scowled and made mental notes on who gets an extra crucio once the war was over. She didn’t particularly like Moody either, so there wasn’t a semblance of regret for her thoughts.

She stepped into the shop and cast a charm to dry herself off. Her red hair fell around her sharp jaw as she pulled back her hood. The shop was quiet, the various books, parchments, and inks laying on shelves and tables. Barely anyone was in it, but a dark-haired witch in the corner caught her eye. A smile broached her lips as she stalked her way over. She threaded her fingers through Bellatrix’s black curls, ending by cupping the back of her neck. The hum that reverberated in Bella’s throat signaled welcome to the touch. 

“Hello little badger,” she said. Her silver gaze glanced over at her. ‘Little Badger’ was how Bellatrix addressed her in public. It was easier to hide their relationship than say with ‘mistress’ or ‘ma’am.’ Both of those terms, Alecto felt, also took away the romantic aspect they had.

Alecto desperately wanted to push Bellatrix up against the shelves and take her. It had been too long since they could be together, but even this was dangerous. She knew Bellatrix missed her from the way she looked over and bit her lip, a teasing glint to her eyes and tints to her aristocratic cheeks. 

“I missed you,” Alecto whispered. She pretended to shop in the area around Bellatrix, never nearing too close. Bella had a book in her hands she kept reading through. They stole glances of each other.

Bellatrix mumbled something incoherent. She snapped her head in her direction. “Repeat that.”

Bella sighed. “I missed you too is all.” She didn’t look up from the book but then closed it wandering farther into the shop. 

Alecto waited before following. She found herself in a small section where the front desk couldn’t see her. Her hands grabbed Bella’s hips and pulled her close. She kept her grip tight and hungrily kissed Bellatrix. She missed those lips. 

“I know that’s not what you said, Bella. Tell me.” She ran her knuckle softly down her cheek and caressed her jaw. Alecto pulled her into another kiss and was met with eagerness from Bellatrix. “Good girl. Now, tell me what you said.”

Bellatrix retracted and wiggled herself out of Alecto’s tight grip. “Just that I’m not worth missing.”

Alecto blinked, surprise taking her. It was rare Bellatrix was so open about her feelings and her words stung deep. How dare she imply herself worthless. Alecto knew Bellatrix had some sort of mental condition that emotionally destroyed her, but it still hurt to see her girl think like that. 

Her eyes darted around to make sure no one was close or in earshot. One arm pulled Bellatrix close, knocking the book from her hand. It thudded loudly to the floor. The other gripped Bella’s left forearm, reaching up under her sleeve, rubbing the Dark Mark soothingly. 

“I will not let you talk so flippantly rudely about what’s mine and the Dark Lord’s,” she said with a hushed hiss. Her lips trailed up, and she kissed her forehead. “Do not disrespect what is mine.”

“I’m sorry,” Bellatrix whispered. It almost came out as a whine as she bit her lip. She pushed herself closer to Alecto, looking at her eagerly.

She smiled against Bella’s forehead. “Good. I accept. Be kind to yourself…” Alecto kissed her lips quickly before breaking apart. “Next time I punish you,” she said, though she couldn’t help the sultry playfulness in her voice. Her eyes lingered on Bellatrix who bit her lip again, blushing harder. Bella bent down and picked up the book quickly, avoiding Alecto’s gaze. 

She stayed feet apart from Bellatrix actually shopping this time, picking up extra ink, parchment, and whatever other mundane supplies her office needed. Alecto ordered Bellatrix to wait for her outside. She was met with a sassy quirked brow and crossed arms.

“Come now,” she said, trailing her fingers down Bella’s arm. She caressed the Dark Mark again. Alecto whispered in Bella’s ear, “I can make time for my girl. Does she want me to touch her? Show her how worth it she is?” Her hand moved to lift Bella’s skirt and traced her thigh before removing her hand. 

Bellatrix swallowed. “Yes,” came the breathy reply. 

“Then meet me outside.”

* * *

The rain had stopped, but the sky was still a dark grey looming above. She’d arranged with the shop owner to have someone deliver the supplies to the auror office. There were more important things to do at the moment and the office could spare her a few hours break. Alecto had exited the shop and walked a few meters off soon met with Bellatrix by her side. Thankfully the rain meant fewer people bustling in the streets.

Alecto pulled Bellatrix into a corner mostly hidden from view, pushing her back against the brick wall, arms at each of her sides. “Do you want it here? Or back at our flat? Tell me.” She stared into Bellatrix’s eyes, her hand tracing down her stomach, and playing with the hem of Bella’s shirt.

Bella couldn’t hold eye contact and gazed down. Alecto tipped her head back up. Her silver-grey eyes seemed duller than usual.

“Is everything okay?” She asked quieter, concerned for her girlfriend. 

“I don’t know,” Bellatrix ground out. She touched Alecto’s hand and rubbed it, pulling it gently off her body. “I’m having one of those days. Bloody hell, I hate these days.” Her voice was low and dangerous, like when she was on her Death Eater missions.

Alecto knew what that meant. There were days Bellatrix could hardly get out of bed, and it took extreme coaxing for her to admit what’s wrong. Of course, it was hidden under that angry tone. It made her bristle, but she steeled herself. These kinds of days, Bella could be unpredictable in mood too, but Alecto would love her anyway. She gripped Bellatrix’s shoulder tight and apparated them to their flat a few blocks away. She whisked Bellatrix up in her arms, carrying her to the bedroom. 

“Undress,” she said softly. Alecto kissed Bella’s temple. She put her down and adjusted the bed so there were extra pillows and cast a warming charm on the duvet.

Bellatrix grumbled but did as ordered. She kept averting her eyes as she did. When she was just down to her bra and knickers, Alecto took her to the bed and laid her down. She left for the kitchen and heated Bella’s favorite tea, bringing it back to her in bed. Bellatrix has buried herself in the covers and her hair strewn across the pillows. 

“Baby girl,” Alecto sighed, putting the steaming tea on the end table. She got in bed and snuggled up to Bellatrix. 

“Don’t tell the Dark Lord,” Bella snapped. Her voice rippled with displeasure and threatened to crack. “He can’t know. He can’t—“ she swallowed harshly—“he can’t find out I’m so weak like this.” Bellatrix groaned and rubbed her face. Alecto caught the small shine of tears. “I hate being like this.” She buried her head back into the duvet. 

Alecto pulled Bellatrix close, rubbing her shoulder with her knuckles. “You’re not weak, little witch. Far from it.” She kissed Bella’s cheek. “But I won’t tell him. Maybe he’ll need your services soon. It should cheer you up. Muggle hunting makes a good distraction… you’re so very sexy covered in blood.” She kissed Bellatrix again, smirking at the idea. 

Merlin, she hated seeing her like this, because there was no way to help. No one knew what it was like watching her fall apart. She’d never betray her that way either. She’d take Bellatrix’s secret home life to the grave. Even Narcissa has no idea. This was a secret the world will never know.

Bella snuggled closer. “I want to scream, and I feel like I’m drowning,” she whispered. Her shoulders shook.

“Shhh. Bellatrix, I’m here.” Alecto gripped her tight around the shoulders and hips. “I take care of what’s mine.”

“I’m yours.” Bella knocked their heads together gently before burying herself in the embrace. “Always.”


End file.
